NXT Season One
by DominaIracundus
Summary: No one expected what had happened on Monday Night Raw one warm summer evening, but for one lucky WWE Diva, it was the best opportunity ever to come her way.


** N****ever **

**X****pect **

**T****olerance**

By: Jackie Buckley

2010

**Starring:**

**Season One NXT Rookies**

**(especially Wade Barrett)**

The main event for Monday Night Raw turned out to be yet another painstaking event for WWE fans all over the world. Unlike Vince McMahon, who still believes that everyone wants to see WWE Champion John Cena come out on top once again, all who were watching were sick and tired of it. Some fans were actually yawning by the time the match reached it's three-minute mark. Everyone has seen Cena face Batista a million times by now and were sickened by the unfair and disgusting treatment of all WWE superstars who were not wearing orange. They wanted to see something new, something fresh, something different. Lucky for anyone still watching, something fresh was about to transpire.

As Cena hefted Batista onto his shoulders and into a fireman's carry, setting up his patented Attitude Adjuster, suddenly there were menacing-looking men hopping over the guardrails and surrounding the ring. One by one, the men were identified as the Season One rookies of the NXT series, eight in all, seemingly intending on adjusting Cena's attitude. Without warning, the men slipped into the ring and formed a circle around the two competitors. The referee began demanding they leave the ring until one of the rookies, David Otunga, punched the ref unconscious and pushed him out of the ring with his foot.

The WWE superstars in the center of the threatening circle of men didn't seem much intimidated by the young and inexperienced wrestlers closing in around them. However, that changed when Season One winner, Wade Barrett, threw the first blow directly into John Cena's nose, busting and bloodying it into uselessness. Even though that would disarm a regular man, this move only seemed to anger Cena and he burst into action with flying fists. Cena barely got two punches in before the eight rookies jumped in to maul the overzealous champion.

Even though Batista can't stand the very existence of John Cena, he didn't want these rookies doing the job he wanted to do, so he jumped to the champion's aid, but the group was too large and hostile for the two superstars alone. There was a jumble of flying fists, kicking feet, and butting heads for three minutes straight in the middle of the ring as the rookies split the group in half to batter the WWE superstars, four-on-one each. The yawning coming from the stands ended and raucous boos became deafening in the arena as the beat-down continued.

Once the superstars were lying subdued on their backs in the ring, Barrett hopped out of the ring and headed toward the commentary tables at ringside. The commentators were getting nervous as the tall and strapping young Britt came toward them. Wade grasped Jerry Lawler, who was closest to him, by the front of his shirt, lifting him up out of his seat. Lawler waved his hands in surrender, but Wade had no remorse for the wrinkly old ex-wrestler and pulled him away from the commentary table. As Wade boxed Lawler's ears, disorienting the old man, the other NXT rookies followed suit, leaving the browbeaten superstars lying half-conscious in the ring and closing in on the commentary tables. Michael Cole stood slack-jawed and bug-eyed at the wrestlers closing in on him, but there was no escape. Daniel Bryan, the NXT rookie who hates that particular commentator the most, grabbed Cole first and dropped him on his ass with one calculated fist to the jaw, then proceeded to pummel him with fists. Even over all the noise, Cole's screams could be heard throughout the arena until he sank into unconsciousness.

The terror and mayhem persisted as some of the rookies busied themselves with dismantling the ring. Wade was leading the group in ripping off the apron, tearing up the canvas, and cutting down the ropes. Some rookies were beating up the Spanish commentators, the ring announcer and the bell ringer, smashing them through the commentator tables, splintering them into pieces. Bryan was still beating up Cole, reviving him just so he could beat him into unconsciousness again. At one point, he was choking him with the man's own tie. Other rookies were picking up the big swivel chairs and flinging them in all directions, smashing and breaking them.

Wade was instructing his mob to follow his example of cleaning out the supplies underneath the ring, including steel folding chairs, wooden banquet tables, tool boxes, ladders and other miscellaneous items that could be used as weapons. Even though the ring was in pieces, the assailants climbed back inside to resume the battering of the superstars in the ring. Skip Sheffield and Heath Slater were still at ringside, setting up a double-decker table so that Michael Tarver and Darron Young could lift up Batista and double-choke slam Batista through it from the inside of the ring. Wooden splinters flew in every direction.

The attention was turned back to Cena, the original target, who was being helped to his feet by a pair of rookies, and the rest of the boys took turns blasting the champ on the head with the steel chairs until they were dented into misuse. Cena's forehead was busted open now too, and soon his face became a bloody, unrecognizable mess. Justin Gabriel had set up a twenty-foot ladder in the ring and climbed it to the very top rung. He stood there for a moment, staring down at the supine WWE champion for a moment, calculating his move, and then dove down with a 450 splash on top of Cena. Throughout the entire fifteen minutes of havoc, the booing grew louder and louder, but that only seemed to fuel the rookies' fire all the more.

After the entire Raw scenery was destroyed, Wade grabbed a microphone and explained why he and his men were out here doing these vengeful things. "We're here to make a statement and that statement is we're taking over! All of us earned contracts here in the WWE, but I'm the only one who got one, and we'll continue to invade this show until we get them! We will have zero tolerance for anyone who gets in our way!" With that said, he knelt down beside the battered and bloody Cena and lifted his head up so he could shove the microphone down his gullet. Then, led by Barrett, the rookies hopped out of the ring one by one and paraded up the ramp toward the backstage area.

While this was going on, the team of Legacy were standing in the backstage area, watching the mayhem unfold on the television. Their eyes grew wide in shock at what was transpiring as they wondered what was going to happen next. A camera was following the rookies into the locker rooms, capturing the continuing anarchy as the rookies began knocking down every superstar they encountered. Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, Rey Mysterio, John Morrison and Chavo Guerrero were among them, receiving clotheslines, power bombs and suplexes along the way. Legacy watched with increasing worry as they watched their fellow wrestlers fall victim to the NXT rookies' fury. The camera captured tables being turned over, equipment being trashed and doors being ripped off hinges. Holes were being punched in the walls and stage-lights were being shattered. The malevolent, ogre-like face of Skip Sheffield was sneering angrily into the lens as he reached out for the camera operator. The picture on the television rattled and shook as the cameraman was knocked silly, then the picture was blurred as the camera was lifted up and smashed against a wall, turning the screen completely black.

"Oh my god!" Cody Rhodes exclaimed fearfully, not feeling very safe even with his small band of allies with him. The three of them would be no match for the eight furious rookies who were currently taking apart the WWE piece by piece. "I wouldn't wanna piss those guys off." Ted DiBiase Jr. added. Randy Orton looked at his protégés and cocked an unconcerned look on his face. "You don't have to. They're pissed at the world, but I wouldn't worry. Those stupid kids'll get a whoopin' if they try something frisky with me." he replied. Their valet and spokesperson, WWE Diva Jackie wasn't feeling as confident in Randy as he was in himself. "Even so, we better get outta here before they run into us." she advised, shivering frightfully in between them, but before any one of them could move, the sound of glass shattering and equipment crashing was ricocheting down the hallway toward them.

When Wade Barrett saw the small group of second- and third-generation wrestlers standing in the middle of his path, he waved his men in that direction and charged toward them. The trio lined up, forming a barrier between Jackie and the rookies, but the line was quickly broken up when the eight men clashed with them. Although the rookies were a little winded and growing a little tired from their recent activities, the adrenaline rushing through their veins kept them charged as the fight continued on. As Randy, Cody and Ted tried to stand their ground, Jackie screamed in horror and turned to escape down the hallway.

The scream alerted Wade and he looked up from fisting DiBiase in the mouth to spy the Diva racing away. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he dropped Ted, leaving his mob to finish the mauling of Legacy, and raced after Jackie. He didn't intend on letting anyone under the WWE brand walk away from this building unscathed, and this little Diva would be no exception. "Get back here, you!" he called after her.

When Jackie heard Barrett's exclamation, she turned her head to see the tall Englishman chasing her. She could see her three friends getting pounded by the other seven NXT rookies behind him, and she knew she was next. She pushed herself harder, running as fast as her legs would take her, but she could hear the heavy footfalls of her pursuer getting closer and closer with each second. Luckily for her, the locker room was a maze of hallways, and she used that to her advantage to get lost. She'd been coming to these venues since she was a child and she knew them like the back of her hand. She ducked down another hallway, evading Barrett for the moment, but her breath was running short and she needed a rest. If she wanted to elude this guy, she was going to have to find a hiding place, and quick! There weren't many options at this point, but Jackie was used to thinking fast and just when her sides started cramping, she came upon a trunk sitting alongside the wall just as she turned another corner. She glanced behind her and was relieved to see she was alone, but still she could hear her pursuer's footsteps just around the bend. She lifted the lid of the trunk, glad that it was empty of supplies, and climbed inside. She quietly lowered the lid over her head just in time.

Wade Barrett was getting more and more frustrated the longer he hunted the escapee. Even as quick and nimble as he is, the fleeing female seemed to be just beyond his reach. He was growing bored with this wild goose-chase, but for some reason he just couldn't give up. He saw the flash of her cute purple skirt disappear around the corner, but once he turned down that corridor, the darling little Diva was nowhere to be seen. It angered him beyond measure. "Where are you? Come on out now, my little pretty. I promise I won't hurt you." he called out, but the lonely hallway remained still. He wasn't running any longer, feeling a bit fatigued by now. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped at each dressing room door and opened them to look inside, but each room proved to be empty. The locker room seemed to be cleared.

"Don't be scared, poppet. I just wanna have a li'le chat with you, that's all." he replied, growing even more frustrated. He just couldn't accept that he'd been outsmarted, outrun and outdone, by a tiny insignificant little girl no less. It was humiliating for him, but he decided this was a fruitless pursuit. He had far better things to do than continue this charade that promised no reward. He decided to abandon the chase and go back to find his group. They'd made their point and now it was time for them to haul ass out of there.

Jackie heard the deep, muffled voice passing right by her and she held her breath apprehensively. She assumed this man had a rather troubled mind if he would go through such lengths just to make a point, and then try to run her down like a dog and... do what exactly? She didn't even want to imagine exactly what he'd do to her had he caught her. She carefully lifted the lid of the trunk she was hiding in, just a tiny crack, and peered through. She could see Barrett walking away from the trunk, completely oblivious to the fact that she was so close to him. Close enough, in fact, that she could count the beads of sweat that were rolling down his broad bare back. Her breath caught in her lungs, but she thought it was because she was scared of him, even though it was not so. Her heart was thumping crazily in her chest and she thought it was because she'd just sprinted half-way across the arena, even though it was not so.

Watching his arms bulge as he opened door after door in search of her, even through the tiny crack she was peering through, was quite a mouth-watering sight to her. She always had been a bit intrigued by that neat tattoo that dominated his left upper bicep, and she had to admit to herself that she was quite impressed by the terror he'd devised tonight. She had always admired a man with great ambition and fortitude, which Barrett seemed to have in abundance. Licking her dry lips, she began to wonder what he'd do with her if he'd caught her, indeed.

Jackie became a little surprised at her own thoughts. It wasn't like she was actually attracted to this man. It wasn't like he has something the rest of the guys in the locker room didn't have. She was used to seeing half-naked, muscular dudes parading around in tight trunks. The three men in her very own faction had plenty of all that, and were good-looking too, but she was getting nowhere with them. The problem was, she pretty much grew up with them, and they treated her like their little sister. She was tired of it and decided she wanted to take a stand for once. Maybe it was time for her to make her own statement. She boldly pushed the lid wide and climbed out of the trunk, but by then, Barrett was no longer around. Now it was her turn to go on the hunt.

Even though he kept telling himself it was no big deal, Wade still felt cheated that this little doll escaped his clutches. He couldn't figure out why it meant so much to him, but he was used to getting his way. It wasn't easy for him to accept that he'd been beaten, but he reminded himself that he'd accomplished exactly what he'd come here to do tonight and that should be good enough. Still, he was bothered as he made his way back to his buddies to tell them it was time to disperse.

As Wade turned down another corner, he was met with a very pleasant surprise. Leaning coolly against the wall about half-way down the corridor was that very doll he'd been desperately searching for. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she was smirking at him teasingly. "Lookin' for me?" she asked in a tempting voice, raising her eyebrows in an appealing gesture. He stopped in his tracks. "Not anymore, you troublesome li'le rascal. I'm leaving." he announced, wanting to throw her off. She was close enough for the taking now, but it was too easy and that would take all the fun out of it. He figured she was up to something since she decided to show herself to him, and he wanted to know just what her game is.

The Diva pouted prettily at him and said, "Aaw, so soon?" He frowned suspiciously at her and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What are you trying to do? Is this a trap?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He realized he was all alone now, his group of allies far from ear-shot, and this girl could have gotten reinforcements that could be hiding anywhere just waiting to hop out and jump him. The Diva uncrossed her arms and pushed off the wall so she could step a little closer. "Now why would I do that? I'm just an individual much like yourself, looking for the bigger picture. I think we could do a lot for each other if we put our heads together." she explained. Wade turned his head uneasily from side to side and then swung around to look behind him, certain he'd find a band of angry WWE superstars ready to assault him, but apparently he was alone with the girl.

"Is that so?" he asked, turning back toward her. She boldly stepped right up to him and said, "That's right. I might be small, but I've been around this business my whole life and I got lots of tricks up my sleeve. However, because I lack in size I'm not taken so seriously, and I think you can help me make up for that disadvantage. I think people would take us both more seriously if we combine our talents, don't you agree?" she explained. Easing up, but only a little, Wade replied, "Perhaps. What's on your mind then?" Jackie shrugged and said, "Well, this isn't exactly the best place to conduct business, but if you're willing to hear me out, I'm willing to talk. That _is_ what you said you wanted to do, right?" Wade nodded but he didn't think it would be a good idea to bring this girl back with him to that pack of wolves those NXT rookies are. No matter how strong his leadership is, he knew he wouldn't be able to control them when they see this irresistible young lady with him.

"Sure. Any suggestions for a place where we can talk in private?" he asked. The Diva smiled cunningly and reached into her snugly-fitted top to pull out a set of car keys, dangling them with emphasis. "I have access to my friend Teddy's Ferrari. We can take it to my hotel where we can make negotiations. Interested?" she offered, her eyes sparkling charismatically. "Absolutely." he answered immediately, unable to resist her charm any longer. "Name's Jackie, and I'll be pleased to do business with you." she replied, reaching her arm out to shake his hand. "People around here just call me Boss, but you may call me Wade." he said as their hands connected, and at that very moment, a beautiful friendship had been made.

At this moment, the hostile group of NXT rookies were crammed in their get-away van and circling the parking lot in search of their missing leader. They had all been too busy beating down the male members of Legacy to notice when Wade went after the female member of Legacy, and now they were clueless as to what they should do next. "I think we should just haul ass and leave 'em! I mean, I bet that's what he did to us, the arrogant frickin' jerk!" said Daniel Bryan, growing impatient, "I bet the police are on their way here as we speak!" The other six rookies stared in shock at Bryan's words, and Heath replied, "What's your problem, bro? He's the only one willing to help us and you're talkin' smack? I'm gonna tell him you said that!"

Bryan shrugged his shoulders and countered, "Go ahead and tell him, you frickin' brown-noser, I don't care. I'll even tell him myself in person!" Everyone stared in even more shock at the words, including Michael Tarver who was driving, and because he wasn't paying attention, he crashed the front of the van right into a parked car in the lot. The sound of the collision was satisfying to them though and they all burst into laughter, except for Bryan who was still pouting in the back seat like a disgruntled three-year old.

This began a rampage of bumper cars in the parking lot. Tarver took great pleasure in taking out taillights, denting bumpers and scraping the paint off the sides of every vehicle he saw. His pals were howling like animals with each smash and crash as the chaos ensued. Suddenly, Otunga told Tarver to stop the van next to that red Ferrari so he could personalize it with his pocket knife. More hoots and hollers followed as Otunga scratched at the lovely red paint on the side doors with his knife, and was about to slash the tires as well when they heard the sound of distant sirens. He jerked his head up and shouted, "Got-damn! Five-Oh!" then promptly jumped back into the van. The tires screeched on the asphalt as Tarver slammed on the gas pedal and speedily raced out of the parking lot just before the police arrived.

As Wade and Jackie left the arena and stepped out to the parking lot, they saw the parked squad cars a few yards away, their blue and red lights flashing. "Oh crap!" Jackie exclaimed and grabbed Wade's arms and raced toward the spot where Ted parked the car earlier. They dodged in between the parked cars for cover and managed to make it to the flashy red car without being seen, but when Jackie saw the condition of Ted's car, her eye's widened and her jaw dropped. Scratched in the paint were the big bold words, "Fuck You!" She frowned at Wade and said, "The work of your friends I take it?" Wade nodded regretfully and said, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry's not gonna cut it! Teddy's gonna have a fit!" she complained, then she sighed and slipped the key into the lock, "Well, nothing can be done about it now. We better get outta here before those coppers spot us." They quickly climbed into the car and within minutes they were en route to Jackie's hotel. They remained silent for a few minutes, then Wade said, "I feel bad about this. I'll pay for the damage if it'll make you feel better."

Jackie shrugged. "It's not my car so I really don't care. Teddy hasn't done anything for me lately so really my only regret is I didn't think of it myself. In fact, I might even add a few words of my own on the hood before I return the car. He doesn't even know I stole it yet." she replied, smirking a little. Wade was beginning to gain some respect for the girl who seemed to be in the same boat he and his fellow NXT partners were in, as victims of circumstance. He was starting to realize that she would be far better suited with his team than the one she was currently associated with. His smirk matched hers but he added no comment for now. He decided he could wait till they got to the hotel before he started asking her some questions.

The receptionist at the front desk threw a strange look at the pair who just walked through the door a minute ago, wearing nothing but wrestling trunks and boots. Jackie hooked her hand on the inside of Wade's elbow and defiantly stuck her pierced tongue out at the receptionist as she led her new comrade toward the elevators. The rotund, middle-aged man with thick Coke-bottle glasses blinked back at her in astonishment, but Jackie turned up her nose haughtily and swished her hips with a little more emphasis than usual as she and Wade walked away.

Once the elevator door opened up on the fifth floor, Jackie led Wade down the hall toward her room. He was amused by the fact that she retrieved her room key out of her bra, just like she'd done with the car keys, and he began wondering what else she was hiding in there, besides the obvious that is. He decided it was more entertaining than a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat. As he imagined the possibilities, he watched her unlock the door and precede him into the room. He followed her inside and locked the door tight behind him.

Jackie sat on the twin bed and picked up the phone. "I'm gonna order us some drinks. What d'ya like?" she asked. Wade's eyebrows went up with intrigue, and answered, "I think I could use a brandy right now." Jackie nodded as the front desk picked up the phone. "How may I help you?" asked the very man whom Jackie had just stuck her tongue out at. "You could send me up a bottle of your finest brandy, and I want two glasses, not one, okay? If you forget, I'm gonna hafta power bomb you!" Jackie griped rudely, and Wade snickered to himself at the concept. There was no way she'd be able to heave up all that weight, but he liked the spunk that she possessed, and the very idea was quite amusing to imagine.

"Not a problem, Miss, but I must remind you that you rented a room for one and I don't like the idea of you entertaining disorderly fellows in my hotel." the receptionist replied. Jackie's face contorted with anger as she retorted, "And I'd like to remind you that I don't take kindly to people minding my business, and if you talk back to me one more time, you can forget about gettin' a tip from me! So shut up and send me my drink before I get inclined to come back down there and shut you up in person!" Then she slammed down the phone and turned back toward Wade, "Can you believe the audacity of people these days? I mean, a girl can't even get her drink on around here without people wanting to get all up in her grill." Wade had no idea what she was talking about with all that ghetto slang, but he decided he kind of liked it. It's different than what he was used to back home.

Within five minutes, there was a knocking at the door and someone called out, "Room service!" Jackie hopped up from her seat and flung open the door, exclaiming, "It's about time!" She grabbed the tray, pulled it into the room and then slammed the door in the man's face without even throwing him a tip, just like she promised. As she relocked the door, Wade offered to do the honors of pouring their beverages and as he did so, Jackie made herself comfortable on the bed, propping up the pillows and leaning her back against the headboard. Wade carried the drinks over to the bed and handed Jackie a glass which she accepted gratefully. She downed half of it in one swallow and then let out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks. Now, let's get down to business." she replied, but she frowned at Wade when she saw he was still standing in the middle of the room. She patted the bed beside her and said, "Sit down. I'm not gonna talk to you from across the room."

Wade promptly settled down beside her, sipping his drink, then replied, "Alright, so tell me what's on your mind." Jackie set her glass down on the table beside the bed and began. "Okay, so this is what I've been thinking. Yous guys want WWE contracts, right? Well, it's as simple as this. By this time next week I can have 'em drawn up for you, but you'll have to do something for me first. It'll be as easy as pie if I'm the General Manager of Raw, but I can't be as long as Bret Hart's in office, so you and your friends are gonna hafta take care of him, if you know what I mean..." she explained. Wade nodded and a grin began to spread across his face.

"I like the way you think, poppet." he replied, taking another sip from his glass. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page here, but I have one more request." Jackie said, picking up her glass again to finish off the dark amber liquid. Wade looked even more attentive now. "If you get me those contracts, all you have to do is ask and you shall receive." he answered. "You'll have to dump that bum Daniel Bryan from the group. That guy just plain creeps me out!" Jackie explained, but Wade disagreed. "I'll have to give it some thought." he said.

"What's to think about? He brings nothing to the table and his skills are weak. I get more entertainment from watching the Home Shopping Network, I mean really! You gotta admit, he sucks!" Jackie added, to which Wade seemed to be pondering about already.

"You make a good point, but I'll still have to think about it. Now I have a question myself, if you'd be so inclined to indulge." Jackie nodded with concurrence and said, "Okay. Shoot."

"I'm curious. You seem to already have a cozy little coalition, so why haven't you used _them_ to aid you?" he asked.

"I already told you. They haven't done shit for me and I'm tired of sittin' on my ass waitin' for an opportunity to present itself. I've decided it's time for me to break away from Legacy and join a group that'll respect me for the brilliance I possess. Like I said, I think you and I could really make a name for ourselves if we help each other. Any more questions?" Jackie answered. Wade shook his head and replied, "Not at the moment, but I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Cool. Now I've got one for you." she said. Wade nodded amenably and said, "Alright, go ahead then." Jackie smiled, a mischievous light reaching her eyes as she replied, "What exactly were you planning on doing with me if you had caught me back in the locker room?" Wade was surprised by the question and wasn't sure of the answer. He wasn't sure he trusted her just yet and decided to tread carefully around her for awhile longer. "I'm not sure. What did you think I was gonna do?" he asked. She shrugged. "How should I know? You were kickin' the shit out of my friends and I didn't want the same to happen to me." she answered truthfully.

"You honestly thought I would do that to you?" he asked, swirling the dark liquid around at the bottom of his glass. "Uhm, I might've thought so at first, but not really. You don't seem like you would mistreat a woman." she replied. "Then why did you run away?" he asked curiously. "Well, maybe I wanted you to chase me..." she said mysteriously.

Wade's eyebrows rose with inquisitiveness. "Is that so?" he asked. She grinned and giggled a little. "Maybe..." she said again but with an evident twinkle in her eye that he knew made her serious. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then finally Jackie rose off the bed to begin pouring herself another drink. Once her glass was filled almost to the brim, she rejoined Wade in the bed even while gulping at her drink. When she lowered her glass, he noticed her eyes were slightly glazed and realized she was getting drunk fast, perhaps on purpose, but that didn't diminish her beauty one bit. He was starting to think she was adorable with those huge, sparkly grey eyes, somewhat tussled dark-blonde hair and slightly puckered pink lips. He decided he really wanted to taste her right about now.

Jackie wasn't drunk enough not to notice the way Wade was staring at her and realized that she was getting the desired effect out of him. Finally she was attracting a male worth attracting. She tried not to grin at the triumph she felt, but the hint of a smile quirked at the corners of her mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then took another long gulp from her glass.

Even though he should know better by now, Wade was still surprised at her brazenness, but quickly recovered. "Well," he said, taking the glass from her hand despite her protests and setting his and hers both on the table beside the bed, "Because I think I'm going to kiss you now." Her threatening smile burst free at that statement but soon faded when he didn't act upon it. "So what the hell are you waiting for then? Christmas?" Jackie asked, which propelled Wade into action. He moved in, not fast but not slow either, and engulfed her pretty little mouth with his. She tasted strongly like the sweet brandy and her lips were soft and full but domineering. She was leaning in closer to him, raising up to a kneeling position on the bed in front of him to deepen the kiss even more. He reached out and placed his hands on her hips to move her over onto his lap. When she voluntarily spread her legs and placed her knees on each side of him, the action nearly undid him. He was becoming fully aware that this girl is perfect for him.

Jackie settled herself comfortably over Wade, and immediately her parted thighs felt the nicely hardened groin situate closely at her feminine cleft. She regretted the clothes that separated them, but was too entranced by the masculine heat of his mouth to stop what they were doing at the moment to do something about it. His big manly hands were still on her hips, kneading them not so gently but not too roughly at the same time. She ran her hands up his bare torso, reveling in the feeling of the taught abdomen and pectorals as her fingers skimmed along his naked flesh, and she thought she might have imagined the tremors in his body because of it. Her hands continued on past his shoulders and her arms hooked around his neck to pull him yet closer. The sudden movement in between her legs and straining against her panties under her skirt made her womanly crevice burst into readying moisture.

Wade couldn't believe how fast he became aroused by this wily little chit. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was far worse now than it had been while he'd been tearing apart the WWE, and there were no signs of cooling down at this point. Speaking of points, the one inside his trunks was growing ever longer, thicker and more vibrant with each kiss. He was hoping that Jackie was just as aroused as he, and wanted to find out.

Without warning, Wade lifted Jackie off his lap and settled her on her back atop the mattress, which disengaged the too hot kisses. She opened her eyes to reveal a questioning look, so he explained in a gruff voice, "Let's get a li'le more comfortable, shall we?" She nodded her head slowly in silence and Wade got off the bed to flick off the lights, leaving only the bedside lamp on for visibility, then he climbed back into the bed with Jackie, looming right over her. The sweet smile on her face tempted him to grab a few more kisses, but he wouldn't let that distract him from what he really wanted to do.

When Wade hooked his fingers under the waistband of her skirt, Jackie lifted her butt off the mattress to help him slide it off. The built-in panties came along with it as the skirt was slowly slid off her hips and down the long length of her silky white legs. He wasted no time in parting her legs to examine the tempting cranny in between her thighs. Her womanly folds were already visibly drizzling with moistness, but Wade wanted to make her even hotter before they made their initial connection. He dipped his head closer to let his tongue find the bulging pink bud that just now came out of hiding.

The spiciness of her natural fluids was even better than the brandy they were drinking earlier, and the shaky breaths she was taking was proof that she was liking everything he was doing to her. He reached up his right hand to finger the oozing juiciness coming from the opening of her body. Her breath sharpened when he slid two fingers slowly inside her heated body, and her hands grasped tight fistfuls of his hair to hold his head in place. He was liking the situation so much that he shoved his left hand down his trunks to release his still lengthening erection and give it some much needed attention, slowly stroking it.

Wade knew when her feelings were getting stronger when he saw her thighs quivering with stimulation and soft mewls of pleasure began to escape from her throat. He swirled his tongue wilder and pushed his fingers deeper to encourage her to let go, and it wasn't long after that when she was crying out with elation. The hot milky substance was covering his hand and chin as her heated walls started pulsing violently around his fingers. He rode it out with her until she finally relaxed, and then he rose up off her. She had a lazy smile on her face when he looked up at her and he felt accomplished at this achievement.

"Let's get these boots off." he suggested, and got to work unlacing her wrestling boots one at a time and slipping them off her feet. She wiggled her toes as she felt the cool air on her feet when her socks were slipped off. Then suddenly there was a knock on Jackie's door. "Damn!" she cursed under her breath, feeling like now was the worst time for interruption. "Ssh! Maybe they'll leave." Wade whispered, but the knocking was insistent. "Jackie! Are you in there? It's Cody! Open up!" said a muffled and panicked voice through the door. "Oh crap!" Jackie cursed and shakily climbed off the bed. The knocking persisted as she rummaged through her suitcase for her robe. "Jackie?" came Cody's frantic voice from the other side of the door, followed by more frenzied knocking, "Shit!" Jackie pulled her robe over her half-naked body and gestured for Wade to keep quiet as she went for the door.

When Jackie cracked open the door, she blinked her sensitized eyes at the bright lights coming from the hallway and saw Cody looking quite worried. He sighed with relief and said, "Thank God you're okay! Holy shit, we were worried sick about you after what happened at the arena tonight. We thought maybe those NXT jerks did something to you." Jackie rubbed her blurry eyes and took in the battered state of her old friend. Cody's face was noticeably swollen and he already had the beginning signs of a nice big shiner on his left eye. "I'm fine, Cody. As soon as I saw those guys coming at us, I ran straight for the parking lot and grabbed a cab back here. I was just lying down and I guess I fell asleep." she lied, then added, "But good lord, Cody! Look at you! You better put some ice on that."

Cody was nursing his ribs and looking quite sore as he answered. "Yeah, I will but I wanted to come check on you first. I'm glad you're alright. I was really scared for a minute there. But anyway, did you know someone stole Ted's Ferrari, and when we got here, it was parked right out front with scratches all over it! I thought it was kinda weird that it ended up over here, don't you?" Jackie rubbed her eyes sleepily, only now beginning to feel the effects of the brandy, and tried to think of something clever to reply, but she was still too weakly sated to think about anything else except what Wade had been thinking about doing with her before Cody so rudely interrupted. "Uuuuhh..." she mumbled dumbly.

"Ah, never mind. We'll talk about it in the morning. Sorry I woke you. Goodnight, Jackie." said Cody. "Night." Jackie replied and closed the door. She stood there for a moment with her back against the door and let out the breath she was holding. That was close! She didn't want to imagine the consequences if anyone found out that Season One NXT Winner Wade Barrett was here in her room right now. She looked around the softly lit room but Wade was nowhere in sight. She stepped away from the door, shaking the fuzz from her head and called out quietly, "Wade!" Then he stepped out of the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing but a huge grin on his face. The first thing she noticed was his enlarged penis pointing straight up toward the ceiling, and her eyes widened with excitement.

"Is he gone?" he asked, still in a hushed tone. "Uhm, yep." she responded, so completely stunned by the sight that she didn't even notice that her jaw was hanging. "Good. Now where were we?" he said as he stepped right up to her to open up her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. The silky purple material fell to the floor and pooled around her feet, and Jackie gripped onto Wade's sexy ears to pull him down on top of her on the bed. They fell heavily atop the already wrinkled and soiled sheets. Jackie's legs parted wide on the way down and Wade settled right in between them.

He thought she looked so young and cute smiling up at him in the pillows. Her sweet face delighted him into his own smile, and he replied, "I've been dying to see what else you have hiding in that bra. You've been pulling from it such interesting objects all night." Her smile widened and so did her knees, and the movement inched him closer to her. Their intimate body parts were just centimeters away from making a connection, and if she kept grinning at him like that, he just might grow right past that short distance.

When Jackie slipped off her bra, revealing a pair of milky white breasts peaked with erect rosy nipples, Wade promptly did just that and before they knew it, their bodies were joined in unison and the connection was so explosive that they shivered wildly as they moved. Jackie clung tightly to Wade as they mated madly, getting hotter and stickier as the minutes went by. This was the happiest she ever felt in her life, as if her life was finally going down the right road. She cried out softly as the first nips of her orgasm tickled and teased her, just beyond her reach. She rolled her hips harder, desperate to reach her peak that was just seconds away.

Wade was loving the hot and spicy chick who was rocking him just as hard as he was rocking her. Despite her petite frame, she was stronger than she looked, not at all fragile. She was gripping him tightly and knocking him vigorously. The heated tightness that he was deeply engulfed in was feeling so good that he could feel the rigidity of his cock magnify and he knew he was about to explode.

It was mere seconds after that when the two of them were lamenting passionately from the extravagant climax that was crashing over their bodies. The degree of pleasure that was washing over them was so great that it left them numb and breathless in a tangle on the bed. Jackie sighed satisfactorily at the rippling aftershocks that were still traveling throughout her body. "Oh, Wade, you're my favorite!" she drawled sleepily with the faint hint of an English accent. Suddenly her eyelids were feeling too heavy to keep open.

Favorite what? thought Wade, but when he was about to ask her he realized she had already fell into a deep sleep. Well, he'd have to wait till morning to find out. Even though he still felt hot and sticky, Wade fell into a restful sleep as well, snuggling quite closely to possibly the most dangerous Diva in the WWE which was the very reason why he liked her so much.

To be continued…?


End file.
